


Locker 1520

by ollihye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, I found this in my drafts from 2017, Love Confessions, Love Letters, One Shot, jitzu is only mentioned, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollihye/pseuds/ollihye
Summary: Momo helps her best friend finally make the first move after months of pining
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Locker 1520

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting in my drafts from 2017 and thought: why not post it lmao
> 
> didn't check for spelling so excuse any mistakes if you find some

„I swear to god Momo, I’m going to _kill_ you if you do this!“, Nayeon hissed, struggling to keep up with her best friend strutting down the hallway.

She was lucky the bell had already rung to class, leaving only a few people in the corridors, because she was certainly sure she would have already collided with a dozen if it hadn’t.

„I’m sick of this, unnie! It has to be done some time“, the short haired stated, shaking off Nayeon’s hands trying to pull her back by her jacket.

„Yeah, I know. But not now! We’re going to be late for class!“

A gust of wind hit the black haired when Momo rapidly turned around to face her, the usual kind and goofy girl having disappeared. It was one of the rare moments where Nayeon knew not to say more.

„I don’t care. You always say it’s not the time, but you’re never going to pull through with it if someone doesn’t give you a push into the right direction“, she argued, voice lower than usual; 

“I’m doing this for your own good”

Nayeon was shocked. Since when was her best friend so responsible and all grown up? She swore she had seen her and Jeongyeon throw paper balls at Dahyun’s head the whole time in class, not even an hour ago.

While thinking, she got a bit distracted and let go of Momo’s jacket. Now the other girl was already at the back of the corridor.

„Can’t we like, do this in lunch break? What if she shows up?“, she desperately threw the second she caught up with her friend, immediately receiving an answer.

„No way! You know damn well lunch is my favorite time of the day, and I’m not letting your stupid love drama stop me from shoving jajangmyeon down my throat. And she won’t show up, trust me“

Well, it was worth a try, Nayeon thought.

The two rounded the corner and Nayeon eventually accepted her fate. There was nothing stopping Momo from doing this, even bribing her with food (which was the first thing she tried) didn’t work. From then on she probably should’ve given up already.

Having arrived at the sacred and familiar locker, because Nayeon actually stood a lot by it during the day, she still felt nervous.

There wasn’t even something special about it, it looked the same as every other one in the hallway. The same dark blue, which was also the color of their school uniform skirt, and with the same tiny air vents on the top half of the door. Those damned air vents.

Momo, after having dropped her backpack to the floor, turned around to face Nayeon yet again.

„You still have it, right?“

She nodded. And didn’t move one muscle after.

A few seconds passed before the younger sighed, and grabbed her by the shoulders, the same serious expression from before on her face.

„Listen, you know I wouldn’t dare to force this onto you. It’s just that you’ve been telling me that you’re ready so often but never pull through with it, and I can’t stand you being miserable about this anymore. But if you’re really not ready, then I understand and we can leave, alright?“

Nayeon couldn’t help but break out into the largest grin she could muster without hurting her cheeks. Momo really was the most awesome person someone could wish for in their life, and she really appreciated her effort.

Also because what she said was true, she did tell her that she was ready more than a few times. And that familiar feeling slowly started coming back now, too. Maybe it was Momo’s reassurance.

Slowly, the black haired lowered her own backpack from her shoulders and started to get the zipper open, watching Momo’s face light up.

“You’re right, it’s been a way too long wait“

Still shaking a bit from nervousness, she handed over the letter to her friend after fishing it out from between school stuff. Momo skimmed over it quickly and nodded in her direction.

“This is the one we wrote together, right?”

“Yep, the one that took hours because...”

Nayeon paused, awkwardly clearing her throat.

“Because you couldn’t stop gushing about how cute she is and how pretty and how endearing-”

Momo was interrupted by Nayeon repeatedly hitting her shoulder, face turning redder by the second. She just laughed at her love-struck friend, before folding the paper carefully.

After it was down to a size that would fit through the small space of the vents, she hesitated. Thinking, she cocked her head to the side, before holding the letter up to a confused Nayeon’s face.

“Kiss it”

“Wh-What?“

“I said, kiss it. You’re wearing lipstick, aren’t you? I’m not wearing my glasses”

Nayeon asked herself how many weird commands she’ll be getting from Momo for the rest of the day, but still took it back wordlessly. And after remembering they were getting later and later for class, her inner voice said “fuck it” and she pressed a chaste kiss on top of the paper.

It left a smudged, but pretty fainted pink mark on it, and Nayeon was actually proud of herself when she handed it back.

Seemed like Momo thought the same, because she gave her an encouraging wink before tip-toeing to estimate how high up the vents were. Unfortunately for them, they were not the tallest and the locker was in the top row, making it almost impossible to squeeze it in alone.

Tzuyu would have no problem reaching it, Nayeon thought bitterly. She had no choice but to let her thoughts wander to her every time someone couldn’t reach something.

In fact, she actually stole the idea of delivering her love letter in this way from Tzuyu, because the tall sophomore still used that method on her own girlfriend a lot, and seeing Jihyo’s smile every time she opened her locker was something surprisingly memorable for Nayeon.

What a shame that the youngest of their clique was in drama class and Nayeon wasn’t planning to burst into Mrs. Heo’s lesson to have someone push a letter through locker vents. Apart from that, they still weren’t on good terms with each other anyway, after an unpleasant incident at a party at Chaeyoung’s house. But that was a story for another time.

„Okay, I have a plan”, Momo finally said, getting Nayeon out of her thoughts, and handing her the letter back yet again.

„Go on“

„I’m gonna give you a leg-up and you’ll push it in, alright? It’s not that high, so it should be easy enough“

Without further thoughts, the black haired nodded and waited for Momo to get ready. Normally, she would’ve had her doubts, but she trusted Momo, especially when she seemed confident in knowing what she was doing.

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the relief she felt that there wasn’t anyone other than them in the hallways. The visual of two senior girls desperately trying to reach a locker vent sure would be amusing.

Facing sideways to the locker rows, Momo got down on one knee and formed her hands to a platform for Nayeon to stand on. She shortly checked for any sounds of people approaching them and when she was sure all was clear, she nodded at her.

Hesitatingly, Nayeon set her foot on Momo’s hands, yelping when the latter suddenly grabbed her ankle and shoved her upwards. However, when she noticed it wasn’t working, she let her go immediately and set her safely on the ground again.

They actually had to try a few times, because lifting and being lifted by another person obviously wasn’t exactly one of their everyday movements. But by the fourth they eventually found their right rhythm and balance.

Carefully, Nayeon guided herself up the locker wall with one hand while Momo pushed her up further, grabbing onto the top of it when she reached the perfect height, facing the vents.

„Okay, I’m gonna throw it in now“

“You sure it’s the right locker?”

Nayeon huffed. “Of course, dumbass. Number 1520.“

„Was just making sure. Now get it over with already, I can’t hold you much longer”

Over their conversation, none of them had heard the closing of a classroom door and a single pair of footsteps quickly approaching the hallway they were in, and continued playfully bickering while Nayeon attempted to shove the letter through the vent. It was a bit thicker than expected, so she had to flatten it multiple times for it to not bend in an ugly way while getting it in.

However, the whole idea of their “marvelous” plan shattered to pieces the second the steps came to a halt a few meters away from them and an all too familiar voice sounded through the corridor.

„Um, what are you doing?”

Momo whipped her head around in a way it would be considered extremely dangerous for her neck, face falling in the most devastating ways. For a moment, she tried to get out of the incredibly suspicious position the two were in, while simultaneously trying to facepalm herself, which obviously led her to let go of Nayeon’s leg.

The black haired, who had become stiff and didn’t even dare to look back in the few seconds reaction time she had before, lost all balance without any footing and support provided by her friend, and proceeded in crashing down the locker wall.

Fortunately for her, she didn’t make straight contact with the floor, but landed face first onto Momo’s backpack with a loud thud instead.

A loud gasp reached her ears.

„Oh my god, are you okay?“, the voice exclaimed, suddenly a lot more close than before, and a lot more worried. With a groan, Nayeon lifted her head and found herself at eye-level with the girl, who had crouched down by now.

And there she was, Nayeon’s longtime crush, owner of the locker she just tried to sneak her confession into, miraculously beautiful, as always.

Her brown hair cascaded around her face perfectly, and the look of concern on her face was something Nayeon wouldn’t ever want to see again, but she couldn’t help but continue staring at her, especially into her eyes. Why in the world wasn’t she able to break eye contact?

It seemed like hours flew past, because the other wouldn’t stop staring at her either, and only when Momo struggled to get up on her feet as fast as she could and cleared her throat awkwardly, the duo turned away from each other, an evident shade of red on both of their cheeks.

„Uh, yeah... I think I’m fine“, Nayeon squealed, so quietly she wasn’t even sure if the other girl heard. Hot embarrassment flooded through her veins.

„W-Well. Sana. What are you doing here?“, Momo asked, a more than nervous undertone in her voice. She scratched her neck, which was an obvious sign that she was uncomfortable. 

Sana suddenly shook herself out of some kind of stare and got up, too. Not without stretching her hands out and pulling Nayeon with her as well, of course.

(Both shivered at the touch)

„I forgot my folder and Mr. Kim allowed me to get it.“, she exchanged glances with the two girls and suddenly giggled; „But I think I should be the one asking the questions here. What in the world were you doing at my locker? That looked like some kind of awkward yoga position“

Her eyes wandered and she spotted the whole reason for the ordeal, before one of the two could muster an excuse to tell, right by her feet.

„Oh, what’s this?”

Nayeon thought she would faint. It couldn’t have gone worse, not only was she caught in the act and went flying in front of her crush, no, she also dropped the sacred letter in the procedure, which coincidentally landed right in Sana’s eyesight.

She threw a panicked glance at Momo, somehow hoping she had come up with an emergency plan, but she could only return the same stare.

In a fluid motion, Sana had swept up the piece of paper off the floor and examined it thoroughly. Nayeon got more nervous with each second and out of the corner of the eye she saw Momo getting ready to bolt.

So much for her all grown up best friend a few minutes ago.

It wasn’t like they didn’t know Sana, Momo and her were childhood friends and Nayeon and her had been getting along really well since Middle School, but the situation itself was just too absurd for anyone to think straight.

For a second, Nayeon was scared shitless that Sana would open the letter right away, but she only shrugged, smiling, and proceeded opening her locker to grab a light-greenish folder. When she turned around again, she saw the way both of her friends' faces had relaxed a bit, and started giggling yet again.

„Okay, guys. Based on your reactions I think this is for me, but I wasn’t supposed to receive it personally, nor open it right now. Hence the climbing to the locker vents and trying to push it through, right?“

Wordlessly, both of them nodded, still unsure of Sana’s reaction. She seemed to not be weirded out at all.

The brunette suddenly turned to Nayeon, a sweet smile on her face and without further notice, enveloped her into a tight hug. It was warm and comfortable, and Nayeon wanted to stay in that feeling forever, forgetting all her nervousness and surprise at Sana’s unexpected outburst of skinship.

(She still wasn’t used to it, even after years)

“Thank you unnie, I’m flattered. I’ll read it at home because you don’t seem comfortable being present when I do”, she whispered into her ear, way too close for Nayeon not to have shivers running down her spine.

How did she know it was hers? It could have been Momo’s easy enough. Even though that would be really awkward considering how they always referred to themselves as „twins“.

Sana leaned back a bit, so they could look each other in the face, still smiling. The black haired felt like she would melt for the nth time of the day.

But when the younger pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before holding up the letter again, however, she felt like she would go up in flames right on the spot, eyes wide and face red as a beet.

„Your lipstick color is so pretty, I’m really happy to have it on paper“

The lipstick mark.

Right.

With that, she let go of her, sent a quick wink to Momo and started happily skipping into the direction she came from.

Only when she was out of sight and Nayeon had managed to close her mouth again, Momo stepped in front of her with her backpack already shouldered, and Nayeon’s in her hand, grinning like an idiot.

„That went surprisingly well…“

She stuck out her tongue teasingly.

„Couple of the year, you say?“

Nayeon was too distracted to land a hit on her shoulder.


End file.
